Drink
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: You're never the same when your drunk, and no one knows this better than Yuusuke. TWT, PWP, Drinking and mentions of malemale relationships.


_**Author's Note: Again inspiried from when I was at Mundare. A side note is that I play for a bar league so there is drinkning abound when we play. Woot. Skittles had Kaluha. XD Among other things...So one-shotness that is interconnected with Alone, Free, Rain, and Stars. Have fun peeps. Pointlessness abound.**_

**Drink**

When Yuusuke was drunk we was very quiet. He liked to sit and think. He also liked to watch his companions and the way that they acted. He studied them and their personalities, understanding so that when he was sober he could be a better leader and try and make sure that every weakness that their group had was covered by someone elses strength.

When Kuwabara was drunk he was loud, and happy. He laughed alot, not nescesarily because something was funny either. He was fun to hang around though, and usually managed to make parties just a little more fun with some of the things he was willing to pull off when he wasn't sober and was a little more willing to make a fool out of himself to make someone else crack a smile.

Kurama got lathargic. All he wanted to do was laze and sleep. He would huddle in a corner and watch in amusement as Kuwabara guffawed loudly at something that Yuusuke had said to him.

Hiei was the strangest of them when he was under the influence. He was as silent as ever, but he seemed to gravitate towards whoever was sitting down. He was...clingy...

Yuusuke watched as Hiei drifted from person to person trying to huddle in as close as he could, though each and everytime he was pushed away. Even Kurama wouldn't let the diminuative stay close for very long. It was strange really, watching the two. The way they acted when they were sober always made Yuusuke think that Hiei and Kurama were happy together. But then if that was so why was Kurama pushing Hiei away? Yargh, he was gonna have a headache tomorrow from all of this thinking!

Hiei was shooting a dirty look at Kuwabara and Yuusuke decided to take pity on the other halfling and go and save him from the overly loud sword weilding human.

"Oi, Hiei, ya wanna come outside with me?" Yuusuke asked, brushing back his bangs, trying in vain to get the hair to stay back in the style it had been in the morning.

Hiei didn't say anything but he moved from Kuwabara's side to Yuusuke's and the two of them made their way out of the Kuwabara household and into the small backyard. The sat down at the base of a large sakura tree that had been growing in the yard for longer than Shizuru had been alive.

"How do you do it?" Hiei asked, finally speaking for the first time since they had all started drinking at the party. His voice was quiet but rang clear in the dead unmoving air of the city.

"Do what?" Yuusuke asked back after his brain took a few minutes to procsess what was said. He was starting to get tired and as he looked up to the sky to see the rising sun, he understood why.

"Everything" Hiei said, expanding on the question just a little to much for Yuusuke's taste. As much as he pondered whilst he was drunk, it didn't mean that he liked it.

"I think you had to much to drink Hiei" Yuusuke finally said. It took him another few moments after speaking to try and rise from the comfortable position that he had managed to find himself in. Hiei had also managed to wriggle in close while he had not been paying attention to the fire and ice halfling. Yuusuke finally gave up on trying to get up and went about trying to get comfortable once again.

"More than likely. But it doesn't matter, no one would dare attack us. Not while we're together. Attacking one of us alone would be foolish, but while we're in each other's company? That would be suicide" Hiei explained softly and very logically now that Yuusuke thought about it.

The fire youkai leaned in closer, pressing against his chest with his eyes closed and Yuusuke had to supress the urge to wrap his arms around the one who was currently falling asleep against him.

He would be damned if he let that happen though. That would be bad. That would be letting his emotions get the better of him. That would be giving in...and it would be trespassing. Trespassing upon what Hiei had with Kurama.

Yuusuke sighed for what he was sure was something along the bajillionth time that night before he resolved to live with his terrrible luck of being attached to a certain crush of his. He could do this, he was Urameshi Yuusuke!

Hiei turned his head so that it rested on Yuusuke's shoulder and went limp as he completly relaxed against the leader of the Ex-Spirit Detectives. He was asleep. He must have had complete faith in him to do that...

Yuusuke thought about moving the other and then quickly tossed that idea out into the strato-sphere. He had the perfect opportunity to feel for one moment, what Kurama got to experience everyday. Lucky fox probably didn't even appreciate something as small as just sitting in the presence of the small halfling. Oh well, Hiei was happy with the kitsune and that was all that mattered.

For now, he would rest and deal with the troubling thoughts and emotions when he awoke. Hopefully a little more sober than when he fell asleep.

Yuusuke hid a smile as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the soft black hair that adorned Hiei's head.

And to think...all of this came from a drink.

He would really need to start drinking more if this was what it got him.

Yuusuke smiled before he too let the lands of sand capture him.

_**Feed the Author, review. Please?**_


End file.
